ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney on Ice: Festival of Fun
Disney on Ice: Festival of Fun is a Disney on Ice show. Synopsis Disney On Ice sets the golden standard with its newest skating spectacular. Get tangled up in Disney's 50th animated feature with Rapunzel and Flynn and enter the worlds of your other favorite Disney princesses - Tiana, Cinderella, Jasmine, Aurora, Ariel, Snow White, Belle and Mulan. And celebrate true friendship with Buzz Lightyear, Woody and the Toy Story gang. No. 2.' Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Don't be late for a very important date with Alice and the Mad Hatter as they march with the Queen of Hearts' Army Of Cards. Be sure to see this show full of memories guaranteed to last a lifetime. Notes and Changes *Music Opening: Festival of Fantasy from Festival of Fantasy Parade *Music Finale: When Can I See You Again? from Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! *Frozen will in the show. *There will be shaking hands at the end. Excerpts and film segments =Act 1 = *Mickey Festival of Fantasy and Intro After Mickey and Minnie finish leading the band, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig and Jiminy Cricket show up to help them come up with a movie. *''Pinocchio'' *'Transition 1' Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig and Jiminy skate around and decide to think of an idea. Pinocchio suggests that they add Wonderland as part of their movie. Then Minnie and Mickey gain an idea by segueing into Alice in Wonderland. *''Alice in Wonderland'' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'Transition 2' Minnie tells Mickey that she loves wonderful things such as flowers. *''Beauty and the Beast'' *Disney Princess Medley (Cinderella, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan and Tangled) *'Transition 3' Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy segue into the next Disney Pixar segment everybody - Inside Out! *''Inside Out'' =Act 2 = *''Big Hero 6'' - Hiro Hamada rubs his Baymax emerges. Jiminy, Chip and Dale, Daisy, Donald, Pluto, Minnie and Mickey then join in the fun. *'Transition 4' *Toy Story *'Transition 5' Mickey, Minnie, Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig and Goofy to blow his big horn and Chip and Dale to play his Jungle to segue into the next number. *''The Lion King'' *''Frozen'' *'Finale' Elsa leads the characters out of the castle in a parade and together, they skate around to "Let It Go". Afterward, the announcer brings Mickey to the ice to complete the entire Disney cast. Featured movies The following movies have been represented in the show: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Mulan'' *''Frozen'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Inside Out'' Quotes Act 1 Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Feld Entertainment welcomes you to Disney on Ice…and our special production of Festival of Fun. Every journey has some moments of magic. And even now as their Festival in a distant far off airfield of the Fantasyland. A group of very well-known travelers is about to embark on a particularly amazing adventure. And here they come. Characters See Characters in Disney on Ice: Festival of Fun. Category:Disney on Ice